


The Time Travelling Professor

by Crazie_Childe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time travelling shenanigans, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazie_Childe/pseuds/Crazie_Childe
Summary: where i wanted to read severus time travelling, so i wrote down an idea.





	1. Prologue

Often times, Severus Snape had wondered, what if he could do over his life again? Would he do things differently? Or would he make the same decisions? Would he follow the Dark Lord again? Knowing how it would all end? Would he not make amends with his one true childhood friend, knowing she would die an untimely death? Would he save her? Would he deviate the path so, that he would be the one facing the Dark Lord alongside her and Potter, as he came for their child, the prophesied one? Would he even fight with her, scared of doing something that would turn her away?

His whole life, the one thing he had regretted most was his angry outburst at his best and only friend. He had wanted to rectify that, trying to reach out to Lily, to apologise. But the rotten Marauders had foiled his each and every try to make amends. He still could see Potter’s devious smirk as he kept leading Lily away from where he stood waiting for her. He had written her a letter too, once they had graduated and he’d learned the error of his ways, the grave wrong he’d done by joining the Dark Lord and becoming a Death Eater. But, he’d received no reply. That had driven him further into the clutches of those he considered truly evil, now that he looked back on it.

He had treated her son with so much disdain, so much hatred. He saw only James, where he should have also seen Lily. There had been times, though few in number, where the boy had acted in a truly Lily-like manner, and he’d had trouble trying to disconnect the two. But, he did, with his sheer bullheadedness, he did disconnect the two where he shouldn’t have. He should have let it be, treated the boy better. But he clung to the excuse of him being a double spy, and to the fact that he was half James Potter’s spawn. He clung to it like a leech to a man’s blood.

He wondered would he follow the same path that led him here, if he lived his life again? Lying half dead on the floor of the same shack, where his school rival saved his life from his werewolf friend. Almost begging his childhood crush’s child to look at him, so he could see those green eyes again. Was his hatred for James Potter so deep rooted, that he could not ever see his sister in all but blood, in her son’s face? Too late, now he would never know. It was his last thought as he closed his eyes for the last time in his life.

~~***~~

Harry Potter rushed back to the Shrieking Shack when he left the Great Hall, courtesy of Luna’s distraction. He didn’t want to leave Snape’s body in the shack. The man deserved as much recognition as Dumbledore. His double spying ways had paved the way to Harry defeating the Dark Lord. Now, that he knew what Severus had done, he forgave the man for the way he treated him. Albeit it was childish of the man to hold on to the actions of his father and treat him poorly for it. Harry simply had too big of a heart to hold onto the man bullying him, such was his nature.

The young boy was soon at the Shrieking Shack, having almost flown there on his feet. He did not want his former professor’s body to be disregarded any longer. Throwing open the door, a gasp left his lips.

There was no body, just a rather large pool of blood. The boy rushed out, looking for anybody who might be carrying the body. He despaired that he was too late and someone with nefarious intentions had taken the man’s body.

The boy searched the whole way back to the school, but he could not find anyone or any trace of the body. Surely, there would have been a blood trail, given the nature of the professor’s death. But, the young man couldn’t find anything. The wind started howling in his ears, he saw Luna waiting for him at the doors to the castle. She had a smile on her face.

“Don’t worry, Harry.” She said. “You’ll find each other soon.” With that, the petite witch flicked him on the head, and Harry lost consciousness.


	2. New Beginnings

“Potter, Harry.” Minerva called out.

Severus looked for the boy, half curious, half wondering how the Potter spawn had turned out to be. The boy he saw, was nowhere near anything like James Potter had been, nor had he anything similar to Lily. The boy then looked at him, as he walked towards the stool near Minerva. The look in those eyes made him barely hold back a gasp. It was the look of someone who’d been through hardships, suffered through things he shouldn’t even know about. And Severus, he could recognise the look, as it was the same look on his own face each day, every day, before he faced the masses.

But what could make that look appear on an eleven year old’s face? He wondered. He was intrigued; he wanted to know the cause behind it, as if he was compelled. The boy was now sitting on the table, the sorting hat on his head. A fleeting thought went through the man’s head, what would happen if the boy were to get sorted in Slytherin?

Suddenly, a sharp pain flared behind his sternum, at the lower end of it. He held back a scream, his grip so tight on the table, that his knuckles turned white. He screwed his eyes shut, as the wave of pain continued.

Nobody paid attention to him for the sorting hat had called out the house name for one Boy-Who-Lived. “SLYTHERIN” it had shout out, for all to hear.

And when Severus Snape opened his eyes, pain now all but vanished, there was no doubt it was not same man who had been wondering about the boy’s house sorting. As this new Severus watched Harry go sit at the Slytherin table, his godson, Draco, all but pushing away others to make space for the sable-haired boy to sit next to him, he thought to himself, this time, things won’t be the same.

~~***~~

Draco thought that he’d bungled up his chance when the boy had refused to take his hand. But he felt relieved when the hat had called out Slytherin when the boy was to be sorted. He’d literally made people shift seats so that the boy would sit beside him. But the boy was acting different than earlier, he was almost hunched over himself. Draco didn’t want to bring attention to that, he was sure Harry wouldn’t want that either. So he kept quiet throughout the meal, though he hoped the boy would say something, the silence was making him a tad uncomfortable. Before he knew it though, the Welcoming feast was over, and they were being herded back to their dormitories. He hoped the boy would talk once they were in the privacy of their rooms.

Soon they were gathered in the common room and waiting for their Head of House to arrive. Severus glided in the common room as he was wont to do. Draco loved how his godfather could gain the attention of everybody in the room with just being there, not speaking a single word. He hoped he could do that someday.

“Good evening, Slytherin House.” The dour man begun, “My name is Severus Snape, to inform our new additions, and I am the head of your house. As you would have been told, your house is your family while you are in school, that does not mean you cannot interact with other ‘families’, so to speak. Our house has a reputation of producing ambitious, goal-oriented individuals. Alas, the past decade and the time before that, has not been kind to us, and now we are judged by the actions of one wizard. Many of you know or belong to such families who followed the said wizard and are now scrutinized for every action of theirs. Know this, though they might judge you, they cannot change who you are in your essence. Do not let the choices of your families define you. As you can see, we have amongst us an enigma. Harry Potter, the Boy—Who-Lived, is a Slytherin. This, children, is the sign of change, grasp it, hang on to it, don’t let it slip through your fingers. Now, I am sure you all are very tired and await your beds after such a long journey. Tomorrow the classes begin, I wish you all the luck, and hope you will do your best in all your classes. Tutors will be provided to those who need them. I will be available too, if you need me to help you in any subject.” here he nodded at the Prefects, who then led the lower years to their dorm rooms.

“Mr. Potter, a word if you would.” Severus spoke up.

The small boy broke apart from his year mates and walked up to the man. The Slytherin head, could see how small the boy was compared to the other boys of his age. It brought a frown to his face, mind already working on how to bring the boy up to speed on everything health and education related.

The boy now stood before him, his head down, fingers fiddling with the hems of his school robe. He was clearly nervous. Severus put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but the boy still stiffened up.

“I know this is not what you expected Mr. Potter. But I hope this house can be a home to you. My door is open to you, any time you need my help. But, I hope you would not waste mine and your time with frivolous talks. I knew your mother Mr. Potter.” At this the boy’s head jerked up to look at him, and Severus gave him a rueful smile and a tiny nod. “And I can tell you this with full confidence, that she would have been proud of you had she been with us today.”

The boy had tears glistening in his eyes, he still didn’t say anything, just nodded and went back to looking at the floor. The tall man sighed, and nodded to himself. “Well then, I shall leave you to your sleep. Goodnight, Harry. I hope you have peaceful dreams.”

Severus then turned around and left the common room, leaving behind a hopeful student and a bewildered godson.

~~***~~

Young Harry was bewildered by Severus’ behaviour, especially his admittance of knowing his mother. The only thing he’d heard about her till now was that he had her eyes. And, for the professor to say that she would be proud of him, even if he was in Slytherin, was not something he was expecting.

He was sure though, that Ron would never talk to him now, the other boy was so against Slytherin he was sure he would rather Harry stay far away from him. The boy solemnly walked behind the blond haired boy he was sure he had rejected when he’d extended a hand of friendship. Draco Malfoy, that was his name.

‘Great.’ Harry thought. ‘This will be yet another Dudley and his friends like scene. And to think I was happy I would be away from that treatment.’

He saw that there were name plates stuck to the doors of the rooms. One of the doors held his and Malfoy’s name. ‘So I would be sharing a room with the boy too, wonderful.’ Harry griped inside his head.

At times Harry wondered if he was born with perpetual bad luck of some sort. Even now, he was paired up to share rooms with the boy he was hoping to avoid. Maybe he could ask Professor Snape? Or would this be one of those frivolous things he was talking about? Maybe he should not ask for anything, maybe Malfoy would himself ask for a change once he sees that he’s sharing the room with Harry.

But the sable-haired boy was yet again surprised, when the boy said nothing and simply entered the room, even after seeing Harry’s name on the door. Harry could do nothing than to follow the boy into the room. The room was decorated warm wood tones, with splashes of Slytherin green throughout it. The furniture held the warm wood tones, while their upholstery held the Slytherin green colour. In the far corners of the room, sat two huge wardrobes, the likes of which Harry had never seen, on top of one of those, sat his very own battered and second-hand trunk. A blush rose to his cheeks as he saw Malfoy looking in puzzlement at his trunk. 

The cupboards faced each other, and next to them were two canopy beds, which Harry never could have even dreamed about. He knew the blonde boy could see the awe he felt, clear on his face, but he couldn’t seem to care about that. This room was turning out to be the room of his dreams. Next to the beds were two student- sized, but still bigger than normal desks. On the desk which was on his side, he saw a few books, he was sure Malfoy didn’t have on his. And finally, closest to the doors, where both boys stood, were two small shoe racks, while Harry’s held a pair of yet again battered slip-ons, Malfoy had a few pairs of boots and shoes and two different pairs of slip-ons. This again made Harry blush, as Malfoy was now staring at him in open befuddlement.

Ignoring the boy, Harry went over to his desk to see what the books were about. He heard Malfoy follow his lead and turn to his own things and look through them. The titles of the books further confused him.

“Guide to Proper Quill Usage, A Muggleborn’s Introduction to Wizarding Traditions? What?” Harry mused out loud.

“Oh, those are the books mud….muggleborns get when they enter the wizarding world. But shouldn’t you have gotten them when you first went to Diagon Alley? Who took you there? Don’t tell it was the giant! Oh Merlin, that explains so much!” Draco exclaimed.

“Wh...What does that mean?” Harry asked, still a bit conscious about how his things looked compared to Malfoy’s. He’d never been one to think that way, but the put together manner of the young boy, of someone his age had him feel all sorts of uncomfortable.

“Everything, Potter. The way you acted when I offered you my hand in friendship, the way you rebuffed me.” Draco exhaled at that. “I am sorry I was such a ponce to you. I hope you forgive me and accept my hand this time. I would like to help you wade through this maze of a wizarding world that you’ve stepped in.” with that the boy again held out his hand, fiercely hoping in his heart, that this time the Potter boy would accept it, and him.

A part of Harry, which he had long since quashed, rose its head again, a part that had always held out hope, that he would have a friend too, one day, when there would be no Dursley’s around, and no Dudley to scare away his newly made friends by tormenting him, and Harry couldn’t not accept Draco’s hand. The changes which had started in the Great Hall, where a man had no longer been who he once was, and a boy had been sorted into a house he had been warned against, those changes continued and will continue, as a Potter shook a Malfoy’s hand, not in a formal setting, but as start of something new, as a start of a friendship that would be surprising to some, and not as such to others.

~~***~~

In his personal rooms, near the Slytherin dorms, a potion master was bent over his cauldrons, feverishly working on three potions simultaneously. He knew what the boy would need in the upcoming year, to come to par with his peers healthwise. The potions master also worked on a plan to remove the threat of the DarkLord returning before he actually did. For that, he would need the goblins’ help, and Severus was ready to do anything for thee boy, his sister’s son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am working on getting back the details of my other story back in line, till then, i hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> will be back soon with more on both the stories.
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me your feedback, i need it to write and continue writing. i have one other story i am working on, leave me comments there too please. feedback feeds my muse. xoxo


End file.
